If It's Sweet And Cold, It's Ice Cream
by Rhearenee
Summary: AU.If a werewolf loses it's mate the person might break down and suicide, but not Buttercup. She swore to revenge her mate. When Buttercup almost gets killed a mysterious guy saves her. But what happens when this guy won't leave her alone? Not to mention he brought another playmate with him. Now Buttercup has to struggle with these two while trying to fulfil her revenge. R
1. Enemies

_Just a random thing that has been bothering me for a while. Originally I wanted to write it as an original story, but decided against it. In this story I mostly will try to break the annoying werewolf sterotypes. If some of you read stories on Wattpad (Werewolf category) you might know what I'm talking about. _

_Before the story starts I also need to mention that this isn't just a werewolf story. It will include many other supernatural creatures as well._

**If It's Sweet And Cold, It's Ice Cream**

**_Chapter 1: Enemies_  
**

_Song: Enemies by Shinedown_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters in this chapter are owned by Craig McCracken. I only own the plot._

* * *

I breathed in the fresh forest smell. It had rained recently making the forest glow in the now brightly shining sun.

I sniffed the air around me. Someone was coming this way. Perfect.

I swiftly jumped down from the tree I was sitting on. I put my hands inside the pockets of my varsity jacket, feeling the cold edge of my gun. I took a grip on it, putting my finger on the trigger just in case something jumps at me.

As I can't turn into a wolf anymore I needed something else to protect myself. Seeing as most wolves are too stupid to actually have guns ('cause they think that they're all so mighty only because they can shift into a huge wolf) I took the chance to get myself some guns. I never thought that killing a werewolf could be so easy.

I knew that the werewolf that was coming my way had already found my scent. Now all I had to do was to prepare for an attack.

I chose my steps cautiously, avoiding any branch that might snap if stepped on. A breeze shuffeled some leaves around the ground. It also blew my long dark hair in front of my face, obscuring my view for a moment. Before I could sweep it back into place I heard a growl and fast incoming steps.

Without thinking I pulled out my silver gun and pressed the trigger. The shot echoed through the forest making nearby birds fly away.

I quickly swept my hair behind my ear. I was eager to see if I hit something or not. Once my view of the forest was once again clear I saw nothing amiss. Odd…I panted loudly from the excitement and slight fear I got from shooting.

Once my breathing evened and I was sure that no one was around I turned around, wanting to make my way back to the tree I jumped off from, but was startled as I saw a man stand there with a vicious look on his face. With the sudden startle I lost my grip on the gun and it flew a few meters from where I was standing now, landing in a pile of leaves. I panicked. The scrawny, tall man very obviously was a wolf with intent to kill me. Without my gun I'm practically defenseless against a full grown wolf. I need a plan. My eyes started to dart around the woods, avoiding to look at the dark haired man.

I set my sight back on him as soon as he spoke. "I remember you, girly," he growled with a huge smirk on his face, his dark eyes practically screaming danger. "You're Buttercup, that defunct Mitch's girl." I growled at the rude statement and sent a death glare his way. He's going to pay with his life for making fun of my mate.

"You're Ace, alpha Brick's beta, right?" I asked cautiously. This guy does seem a bit familiar now that I think about it. Those few times I and Mitch tried to talk to alpha Brick to let me into their pack Ace was always besides him, with that sly look on his face and sometimes these really odd sunglasses.

"You bet'cha, darling." He smirked, showing a row of sharp teeth. I quickly glanced at the pile of leaves where my gun landed last. If I can distract Ace then I might just reach it. Ace clicked his tongue. "Now, now, darling, no need for cheating," he scolded me like a five-year-old.

I glared at him again. "It's not cheating if you use it for defense." I smirked and quickly kicked him in the shin. As soon as he bent down in pain I leapt away from him, aiming for the leaf pile. I frantically started to throw the leaves around, trying to spot my silver gun. Panic slowly overtook me. The longer it takes me to find it the more time Ace has to recover and kill me. With shaking hands I threw the leaves around like a madwoman. From behind me I heard Ace grunt. He was pissed that much I knew. Once I spotted the gleaming silver in the light I crawled towards it. I was about to reach it when something sharp cut my leg. I screamed in shock and started to trash around, only increasing the pain in my right leg. The wolf that bit in my leg growled and slowly pulled me away from my silver savior.

No! No! I can't lose like this.

Once I knew that it was useless to reach for my gun I turned around on my back to see the huge black wolf that was chomping on my right foot.

If I don't act quickly he will kill me faster than I can scream help.

With my good foot I kicked the wolf's muzzle again and again. The action was vain as it only made the grip on my leg stronger, piercing my flesh further. If I continue this I might just lose my foot.

I almost gave up then and there, but the wolf suddenly let go of my leg and leaped at me, going for the kill. I covered my head with my arms, preparing for the impact, but it never came. All I heard was a whimper from the wolf and demonic laughter before all this adrenaline took a toll on my mind and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up with a shrill. Cold sweat was running down my back and my vision was still slightly blurry. But the fact that I wasn't in the woods anymore was clear. I was in my rented apartment, sleeping on the old couch.

Was it a dream? I mean such things do only happen in movies.

Once I moved to get up, the sudden pain in my right foot made me yelp. B-but _how_? If that was real, wasn't I supposed to be dead?

I ran a shaky hand through my dark hair. I…did I somehow kill Ace?

"Great! You're awake!" Someone exclaimed. I quickly darted my head upwards. I gasped when I saw an obvious male figure searching through my fridge. "You're outta food and I'm kind of hungry." He shut the fridge and turned around to face me.

The shock I had was unexplainable. A guy breaks into my apartment to look for food? Not to mention a quite good looking guy. He might have been dressed in all black and with black hair, but the piercing dark green eyes stood out the most.

Before saying something, I tore my eyes away from him to search for my phone to call the cops. Ignoring the pain in my right leg I jumped up from the bed and ran for my varsity jacket which now was just lying on the kitchen chair. As I was about to reach for it the mysterious guy picked it up before me. "We don't want any trouble, right?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. After my futile attempt to get my phone I finally remembered about my aching foot. I slumped on the ground on my knees in pain. Through my teary eyes and clenched teeth I could see the mysterious dark guy look at me with amusement. He put my lime green jacket on the other kitchen chair and with taking my hand pulled me back on my feet.

As soon as I was back on my feet I broke out of the hold that he had gotten on me and leaped for the knife holder that was right beside the fridge counter. I won't stop at nothing to try and get this guy out of my apartment. Not to mention his smell was intoxicating. My senses were reeling on a merry-go-round because of it. Once I reached the knife holder I pulled out the biggest knife and turned around to face the burglar. My brave act got cut as soon as I saw that he still had on his amused look, only now his hands were in the pockets of his dark jeans.

"For someone who's injured, you're pretty fast." I think that he complimented me. Like I haven't heard of this before – compliment your victim and then while he's stunned kill him.

He then took a step closer to me. "Step back! Or I'll stab you." I warned, tightening my grip on the knife handle, wincing as my right foot screamed in protest. All this running around isn't helping to heal the wound at all.

The guy only chuckled and came closer to me. I raised my knife till it was in level with my chest. He stopped right before me my raised knife mere inches away from his chest.

"Well, go on. You can have the pleasure in stabbing me," he said with the same impish smirk on his face. I didn't know what to do or feel. I just kept staring at his green eyes. I wasn't afraid to do it, even if he is larger than me, even if he's probably stronger than me. Even the fact that I'm injured didn't stop me to get this far.

I glared at him and his weird antics. "Fine." With that I used all my strength to put the knife in his chest. It didn't matter if I hit bones or not 'cause with my werewolf strength I can pierce right through them. I watched him step back in shock. He looked at the knife like it was a two headed horse. At that moment his shock became my own as I realized what I had done.

"Oh, my God! I didn't mean to!" My voice came out as a shaky exhale. I quickly tore my gaze away from him to search for a first aid kit. I know that from time to time I kill a few werewolves, but he wasn't one and I don't really want to be known as a human killer.

I scampered across the kitchen and frantically opened every cabinet I had there to try and find something that might help. I was panicking once again. Almost in the same way I had back in the forest. I nearly started crying when I came to a realization that I don't have anything that might help. When I turned around my breath got caught in my throat. I watched as the dark guy calmly pulled the knife out from his chest. No blood spilled, not even a slight grimace of pain came from him. I froze in my spot. He's not human.

He put the knife on the kitchen table and with a surprised grimace looked at me. "I didn't think that you would have the guts to do so." He admitted. I gulped. If that angered him then I might be dead by the next five minutes.

"Y-you're not human," I whispered, holding myself straight by holding on to the kitchen counter. My leg was killing me and the fact that I was still in danger was making me queasy. A person only has this much amount of adrenaline to do these things.

"Well, duh!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If I was human I wouldn't have been able to save you."

_What?_ He saved me? Why?

My head started to reel once again. I knew that werewolves aren't the only creatures roaming the earth, but I never expected anyone to save me. I'm a rouge. I break the basic rules of werewolf packs. I kill other wolves, I steal, I lie. I'm not a good person. I'm not worth saving.

"Why did you save me?"

* * *

_This was kind of short, but it's only the first chapter. Should I continue it? Knowing how I update and how lousy I can write, should I continue it? _

_I think that it was pretty obvious that the mysterious guy is Butch, right? Though I won't tell what he is. You have to take a guess for your self._

_Anyway, for those who are waiting for me to update 17 Wishes, I will. I have like half of the chapter done. I just don't have anymore ideas on what to write for the second half, but hopefully I will finish soon._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Dead Bite

_Before I start I have to say thank you for all the reviews and follows. It's nice to know that people actually want to read my story._

_**1 Note**: I forgot that some of you might not be familiar with the werewolf terms. So first things first, werewolves live in packs. Buttercup is a rouge because she refused to join a pack. The leader of a pack is called an alpha and second in command is beta. A mate is a werewolfs other half - soulmate. An aplhas soulmate is called a luna. In my story Buttercup's mate was Mitch. Brick is the aplha of the pack Mitch was a part of. Berserk is Brick's luna._

_**2 Note**: The puffs or ruffs aren't brother or sister (it's kind of hard for me to seperate them, but it had to be done T_T) and Berserk is Brick's mate only because I didn't feel comfortable with the idea that Buttercup wants to kill Blossom. But don't worry Blossom will have a different role here._

**_3 Note: _**_Sorry for the another short chapter, but frankly I didn't know what to write next. I have the major plot figured out, but little interactions like this are still a mystery to me. I wanted to update this chapter early, so you guys wouldn't have to wait months for the next chapter (like on my story 17 Wishes). And to prevent confusion: the start of this chapter is taking place before chapter one.__  
_

**If It's Sweet And Cold, It's Ice Cream**

_**Chapter 2: Dead Bite**_

_Song: Dead Bite by Hollywood Undeaad_

* * *

_What would you do if I told you I hate you?  
What would you do if your life's on the line?  
What would you say if I told you I hate you?  
I've got something that'll blow your mind, mind_

* * *

The crowded halls were suffocating me. People everywhere. If I were Moses I could probably part this sea of stupid people and finally get to my class on time for once, but fate is never on my side.

"Ugh! I'll be late for my programming class," I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose. I almost broke my nose with this action 'cause someone just had to run into me right at that moment. The person who practically slammed me into the wall didn't even look back or apologize. "Jackass," I screamed back at the ignorant fool.

"I see we're in a cheery mood today." I turned around to face the blonde, pigtailed girl, who never seems to leave me alone. It's bad enough that I just had to pick such a hard major in university and suffer through it, but no fate wanted to punish me more by gluing me to this (occasionally) whining girl.

"What do you want, Bubbles? Can't you see that I'm going to be late for my class again?" I snapped at her.

She pouted her painted lips. That girl…I don't even know why she follows me around. We're not even friends. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Well _Hi_. I'm late for my class." With that I passed her to run to my class, ignoring her hurtful expression.

I know being mean to her is bitchy of me, but I really don't have time for all that friend shit. I'm beating my ass here with some of the university subjects here, all for my parents. I do feel bad that I don't have the courage to tell them some of the most important bits of my life, like the fact that I found my mate and he got killed or the fact that I'm a rouge. I just don't have the heart to break their expectations and tell them that their little girl is just a big failure.

After all of my classes the wannabe hipster found me again. I only call her like that 'cause she's always dressed in floral printed dresses and wedges. If that's not hipster I don't know what is. Plus she's a big fan of flower scented perfume. It makes my nose want to crawl back in my head.

"Hey, Buttercup. You remember that blonde guy that was at that party we went to last Friday?" she asked, clear excitement in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her. Honestly, I don't even remember going to a party last Friday, let alone a guy.

"I guess." Yet, I still gave her a positive reply. I know this is going to be my funeral, but I am kind of curious to know what story she has to tell again. Not that they're ever something good, but today she's looking extra chirpy, not to mention today I'm feeling extra bitchy.

"Well, we're in the same major and he asked for me to give you this note. He said it was something important." She rummaged through her white bag and pulled a dark blue, folded piece of paper out and gave it to me.

I looked at it for a second, contemplating if I should open it or not. Well, curiosity did kill the cat. I'll read it later, when I have time. In response I tucked the note in my lime varsity jacket's pocket. (heh, I guess I'm a hypocrite, but it's only one piece of clothing…)

"Aren't you going to read it?" Bubbles asked with obvious curiosity sparkling in her blue eyes. Now here is the cat.

"Nope. I'm kind of in a tight schedule here. See'ya." I left the campus before Bubbles could comment on anything else. In reality I know that I'm too mean for my own good, but I really need to rush back to my apartment.

I quickly rushed up the stairs of the apartment building and once I reached my door I fished out the keys of my school bag and unlocked the door. Today I was planning to go to the woods and do some scouting around. I still need to take in the surroundings of that forest. Once I breach the Ruff pack's lookout wolves I'm planning to go and find their aplha's house ('cause appearantly they always have huge houses in the middle of a forest) and get my hands on the alpha's mate, and kill her.

But all this is just a plan in my head. If I can pull of this poorly thought out plan it would be a miracle. Doing all of this alone might prove to be difficult, but I'm not the one to give up.

I roamed my eyes over my one-room apartment and sighed. I put down my school bag on the kitchen table, grabbed some soda from the fridge and my silver gun. I know I'm weird by keeping it in the fridge, but it's the last place I left it and I've just been too lazy to move it. I just hope that it's not flint frozen.

* * *

"Why did you save me?"

Once I asked a nerve wrecking silence set upon us. I think that he didn't know himself, seeing how he is now looking anywhere but me, trying to come up with a reason. My foot was still throbbing. If he doesn't answer soon I might just collapse on the ground once again.

I was about to fall on the ground when he finally spoke again. "I had nothing better to do." He shrugged and set his piercing green eyes back on me. I stiffened.

I knew that something back in the woods did happen, but I still can't make out if he's telling me the truth or not. By all means he might just be lying to me by telling me that he saved me. Deceiving me long enough to distract me and then kill me. I know all these dirty tricks. The fact that he still hasn't dealt any damage to me is weird, but he might be one of those who like to torture their victims before killing them.

These weird matters aside. I'm kind of disappointed at my nose – I couldn't tell that he wasn't a human, though his intoxicating smell is obscuring everything else. I can't even smell what my neighbor Avery is making for dinner.

"What are you?" I asked slowly, paying close attention to his actions. He did leave the knife on the table, but it doesn't mean that he can't pick it up again and come for me. He might have some unnatural abilities that I'm not familiar with either. Even though his actions so far haven't been hostile I can never be too careful.

He seemingly relaxed at this question, finding entertainment in it. "I thought that you were a werewolf. Aren't werewolves supposed to smell all kind of different species?" He asked back, his crooked smirk back on his face. I grimaced at him in an unpleasant way. I think he is making fun of me. That constant smirking and snickering at me, it's annoying. Now I feel kind of glad that I stabbed this bastard.

"We can. Only your smell is indefinite, so I assumed that you were human."

He chuckled at me again. "I kind of figured. It's because I'm a demon that works under Lust. We demons know how to mask our scents, so such little things as you couldn't blow our cover." He pulled out the chair and sat on it in reverse motion, waiting for me to take in the information.

I finally gave in and let myself fall on the ground. A demon? Am I cursed now? Or is he here to collect my soul to take it to Hell? I've never met one before. I thought that they were supposed to have horns, red skin and wings, right? But he…he looks normal. Maybe he did little go overboard with the black in his clothing, but he looks like any other human being. Maybe the pale skin could indicate to something like this, although some would have thought that he's a vampire.

I hate vampires. Once I met this blonde vampire, who whined about everything and anything. Only after that he tried to suck my blood.

I shuddered at the memory and darted my attention back to the demon sitting right in front of me. "You aren't here to take my soul, right?"

"Nope. I'm here for my own amusement." He beamed at me. So I am just his toy to play with? I got saved only to be used like a toy and then be thrown away? I would rather die than let that happen. Sadly I can't do that yet. I've been planning to kill Berserk for months now; I can't give up on it like that. I swore that I would avenge Mitch and then settle peace within myself.

I suspiciously looked over his figure. His lean figure was quite relaxed, watching me carefully. I sighed and turned my attention on the clock that was on the wall right above the couch I was sleeping on previously. It was barely ten in the morning, so I'm guessing I slept the entire night on that couch. Damn, I forgot to do my school assignments that I was supposed to do yesterday.

Then I remembered that I didn't exactly do anything to my wounded leg. I quickly got it out from under me only to see that it was already bandaged, some spots of dark red around it. I stared at my leg for some while, trying to put the pieces together. If this guy saved me then it means that he took me here and bandaged up my leg.

Wait a minute! How did he know where I live?

Though he's a demon. I've heard that demons sometimes stalk their preys before taking action. But if he was stalking me wouldn't I have noticed it before?

This is all so confusing. I don't even know what he did to Ace, and if I'm going to get rid of him or not. His games might just lead me to my death. I know it. Demons are all about collecting souls and taking them to Hell for bonus points. I doubt that I have a guardian angel with me. I've been too sinful to actually receive one.

I finally tore away my gaze from the clock to look at the demon. He still was sitting in the same position, staring at me curiously.

"Will you finally leave me alone?" I asked hopefully that he would finally leave. If attacking didn't drive him away the only option for me is to ask him to leave. Although I have a feeling that this demon won't exactly do as I say. No surprise there.

He got up from the chair and strode towards me. I stiffened in my place. Is this it? Did I ask the wrong question? Am I going to be dead after this? Although the look on his face was anything but murderous. He crouched down to my level, we were eye to eye. I finally could make out his facial features better. Turns out this guy isn't as perfect as he looked from afar. I could see something like cracks on his face right under his fringe, plus there were these scar like things under his left eye and cheek.

He leaned closer to my face and I swear at that moment I thought that he was going to do something I would not like, but instead of that he took my chin in his hand and whispered in my ear. "I'll be back when you least expect it, Buttercup." His hot breath tickled my ear. Before letting me go he just had to nibble on my ear lobe and leave me sitting there flabbergasted. And just like that he exited my apartment not even looking back.

I cupped my warm and tingling left ear. How did he know my name?

* * *

_Dunno if I managed to get enough action in this chapter, but this was supposed to be more of a filler chapter. Fillers, fillers...how I hate them sometimes..._

_If you're still confused about some things feel free to ask and if my answer doesn't involve plot spoilers I'll answer._

_I promise that I'll try to make the next chapters longer, but for now these will work more like warm up chapters._

_Thanks for reading. Feedback appreciated. :D_


	3. Sextape Wake Me Up

_Alright, before I start with my notes I have to say thank you for all the faves and follows and reviews. It makes me so happy that you guys like my story._

**_1 Note: _**_One reviewer told me that Butch is a stalker. Okay, I didn't really think about it my self, but yes on some level he's a stalker._

**_2 Note:_**_ Another thing I noticed is that I accidentally started making a pun with Buttercup koncking into someone or someone else kncking into her. Mainly I think I did this because I'm kind of annoyed with those romance stories where the two main leads always run into each other on the first chapter and they instantly like each other (this is so wrong 'cause it never happens in real life). So I thought that I could give a shout out (and let you chose the song of the next chapter's title) to anyone who can tell me how many times Buttercup runs into someone or someone else knocked into her (just in this chapter)._

_Now I'm just curious to know how many of you actually read my notes and how many of you actually pay attention to the details I write in the story. I just want to know how many dedicated readers are here and how much you pay attenton to the story._

_As promised this chapter is longer than the previous ones, so it took me some while to update it as well._

**If It's Sweet And Cold It's Ice Cream**

_**Chapter 3: Sextape Wake Me up**_

_Songs: Sextape by Deftones and Wake Me Up by Avicii_

* * *

I groggily opened the main entrance door only to see that the hallways are empty. Figures. I am after all two hours late for my classes. I had to re-bandage my leg, get some breakfast (that demon was right – I had no food) and finish my math analysis assignment. Knowing how late I am I could have just taken this day free, it is Friday after all, but Mr. Lumpkins is pretty strict when it comes to assignments.

I dragged my feet up the stairs when the bell rang signaling the end of the third period. I prepared for the swarm of students that was about to come by rushing up the stairs and placing myself in a corner where no one could push me or run into me. Yesterday's shove still has me on edge.

Once other students started to fill the hall I noticed that some of the males are giving me suggestive looks or just looking at me with amazement. Most of them were my classmates in some of the subjects I take for my major. I don't know what I did wrong, but those looks are giving me the creeps.

I tugged my way out of the corner to get away from those looks and finally return Mr. Lumpkins assignment. That's when I noticed those familiar bouncy pigtails. I know I'm going to hate myself for this later, but…

"Bubbles! Hey, wait up!" I pushed myself through the crowd of people, elbowing those who didn't want to budge.

She turned around to face me, her bright beam on her face as always. "Hey, Butters." She greeted me and slowed down to wait for me to catch up with her stride. "I see that today we're in a better mood than yesterday," she observed and playfully punched my shoulder.

I laughed sheepishly. "Yea, my bad." We walked for a while down the hallway, occasionally receiving a flirty look from a random male. Those looks were starting to piss me off. From my anger I almost ripped the strap of my messenger bag. "I wanted to ask you; do you know anything about this?" I started to wave my hands around pointing to the males that were looking at me like I was a piece of candy, startling some other students in the process.

She gave me a confused look. "Huh? I thought you knew. Didn't you read the note I gave you?" Oh, yea, I forgot about it. Well, sorry for forgetting. Yesterday I was in a little bit of a pickle. I got attacked by a werewolf, saved by a demon, injured, not to mention I lost my favorite gun. I think I have the rights to forget some stupid little note.

"I forgot." I admitted, avoiding to look anywhere but the ground. I got to carefully inspect my black high tops and how much I need new ones. Sometimes I wish that I wouldn't have to run around that dammed forest to find that stupid alphas house. (Still I can't believe that I forgot the way to it. I did visit that place about two times.)

"Well, in that note Boomer asked permission to show the sex tape you two made at the party to his dorm mates."

"What?" I exclaimed, stopping dead in my tracks and again startling some other students as well. "I didn't sleep with anyone that day!" My annoyance was back full force. For God's sake I don't even know the guy.

"Apparently it was so good that everyone who was interested saw it," Bubbles stated it like it was the most casual thing in the world. "Honestly, I kind of envy you for being so popular." Is she fucked up in the head or something? How could she envy me for something like this? How can she just stand here and do nothing? And for fucks sake, - she knew! Why didn't she stop that bastard? Even if it wasn't me, I don't need such rumors about me going around school.

I took Bubbles by her shoulders and shook her like a can of cola. "Why didn't you stop him?" I growled, my anger seeping through almost the every fiber of my being. If I could still turn into a wolf I would have already done that, plus rip some heads off.

Bubbles tugged out of my grasp and gave me the dead eye. "It wasn't my place to bug in. He asked for permission to you anyway and seeing as you didn't answer he took it as yes."

My hands and my eye started to twitch. Once I get my hands on that guy I'm going to make him wish he was never born. Through my anger I hadn't noticed the tall red head that had stopped right before us and was giving me the 'are you sane?' look.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked in a collective calm voice, avoiding to look me in the eye.

"She's just angry about the tape Boomer made," Bubbles replied in her usual chirpy voice. The red head eyed her suspiciously before answering.

"Well whatever it is I recommend taking her to the nurse. She's scaring other people here and making a chaos." I stared at the uptight red head, my anger now directed at her. The fact that she had on red rimmed glasses only made me want to punch her. No idea why, but she just looks like someone who likes to butt into people's business for fun.

I answered her before Bubbles could take action and drag me to the nurse's office. "I think I'm allowed to have a little freak out over this. Wonder how you would feel if people start looking at you weirdly only because of a _sex tape_ I didn't participate in," I snarled, my words shocking her.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry for thinking that you have a mental disorder," she apologized. "But it doesn't mean that you can scream like this in halls. Because of you I almost dropped my phone on the ground." Yea, that made me feel way better. Not! She came here only to complain, so here's a newsflash, honey – I don't give a fuck about your stupid phone. My eye twitched again. I noticed that she has pink eyes. Who the fuck wears colored contacts with glasses? I think she's the one with the mental disorder.

I groaned loudly, took Bubbles arm and dragged her away from the red head. Currently she was pissing me off more than that sex tape is. Bubbles didn't even try to protest about my actions anymore.

"W-wait!" the red head exclaimed. I had no intention to stop, but unfortunately Bubbles made me. "I can help you. This probably is a really sticky situation…" No shit. "I can talk to the principal and resolve this misunderstanding."

I thought her suggestion over for a second. "Alright. You go do that." I doubt the principal can do much. But hey! If he gets in trouble about this, only better for me.

The pink eyed red head smiled and walked down the hallway, her long hair swaying back and forth. Well, at least I got rid of her. Still…I want to punch that bastard for spreading such lies.

"Bubbles, can you lead me to that guy…Boomer, was it?" I asked in the nicest way I could manage at this situation. I'm still beyond pissed, but slightly calmer now that I know that he might get in trouble for this as well.

Bubbles looked at me weirdly before answering. "Okay," she said slowly. She started walking towards the stairs and I quickly followed her. On the third floor we finally found Boomer – the person behind all this shit. He was simply chilling with his friends waiting for his next class to start. Without much thinking I spread the crowd of guys and gave Boomer a good knuckle sandwich. The guys around us scrammed. Bubbles just stood beside me with a stoic expression.

"You little shit!" I grabbed his collar and pulled him up from the ground, my right fist near his nose. I was about to ready to sucker punch this idiot again, but he interrupted me.

"W-wait! Before I get beat up, can I know the reason why?" He stammered and tried to remove my hands from his shirt. Unfortunately for him I have werewolf strength that doesn't really match with his pathetic human strength. My eye twitched again. I thought that that one punch could unload all my anger, but boy how wrong I was. Now I just wanted to smear him against the floor.

"You know very well why," I snarled back. When he didn't respond to that, just kept looking at me with big innocent eyes, I filled him in. "The stupid sex tape, moron. You spread lies by telling that it was me with you doing the dirty."

After my words of enlightenment he finally understood. He smiled sheepishly. "I thought that you wouldn't mind and by the way it's not a tape it's a file."

"Whatever. Just delete it and we'll never speak of this again," I growled, giving him my meanest look. Boomer just frantically nodded, not really getting what I was saying anymore. I really wanted to punch him again, but Bubbles stopped me.

"That's enough, Buttercup." She put her hand on my shoulder, indicating that I should let go of Boomer. I hesitated, but threw the blonde idiot on the ground anyway. "No need to beat him up, after all this was my entire fault." Bubbles admitted while gazing at the ground in regret.

I kept looking at the blonde girl, trying to comprehend the situation here. Is she bi-polar? Or just slow when it comes to getting the information through her head?

"Boomer will delete the file, right? So no need for violence here that red head has our backs as well," Bubbles said and Boomer nodded to every word she said. That wimp is scared of me. Good…

"I really did think that it was you that night," Boomer mumbled. "You know you're awfully similar with the girl. In the video mostly the girl's back is visible, but she has the same features you do." Now he's just throwing things around. He obviously was drunk and can't remember a thing.

Just as I was about to throw another profanity at Boomer the principal called him to his office. I smirked at the blonde as he got up from the ground to make his way to the office. Good to know that pink eyes kept her promise.

* * *

After my short day of school I decided that I'll have to get myself a new gun. I kept aimlessly walking around the streets keeping an eye out for those who put their wallets in their pockets or bags. I'm not really a saint when it comes to earning money. As most of the time I end up flunking some of my classes and not receiving the scholarship - I end up pick-pocketing some fools from their money.

Somewhere in the middle of the 5th grade I discovered that I was awfully good at guessing numbers. I didn't know how to solve the math problem, but I could guess the answer each frickin' time. So sometimes I use this skill to win some money on the lottery as well. But seeing as it takes some time for me to receive my money, plus all the rules they have, I get annoyed by it, so sometimes I go for the credit card thing. Though it's super risky, so I try to avoid doing it at all costs.

In just a few hours I had managed to pick-pocket about twenty people. Heh…people are such idiots when it comes to their senses. I practically grope them when searching their pockets, but they don't feel a thing.

I was about to turn the corner and go to the Him's gangs usual meeting place when I noticed demon boy standing in the crowd. I had an internal freak out. Is he here for me? I quickly hid behind a newspaper stand, hoping that he didn't see me.

When I looked back at him I noticed that he really wasn't here for me, he was having a conversation with a blonde girl. I couldn't really tell who she is 'cause demon boy had moved, now facing me with his back and obscuring me the view of the girl. It's really odd. I didn't think that demons could have such casual conversations, let alone in such crowded places as the street.

A few minutes passed. I was still stiff, hiding in my place. I did receive some odd stares from some by passers, but it's nothing that the finger can't fix. Everything was fine until the newsstand saleswoman spoke up.

"Spying on your boyfriend?" she asked clear interest in her eyes.

"No!" I retorted, ignoring to look at the brunette. It's such a stupid idea that it makes me want to laugh if I wasn't hiding I probably would.

"No need to hide it, honey. We've all done it at some point in our lives." Her talking made my eye twitch again. She's throwing off my concentration on the two. I was trying to catch what they are saying with my enhanced hearing, but the awfully huge crowd and this woman were interfering with my plans. (Honestly, I don't even know why I'm not running away from this place.)

"Listen, lady! I'm not here to spy on anyone," I practically yelled back at her. Gosh, people today are making me so ratty. (Makes me think that my period is coming.) I don't even know his name or who that other person is.

She just shrugged and turned to attend to a customer. "Whatever you say."

I just rolled my eyes and put my attention back to the demon boy. Nothing much h- wait! Is that Bubbles with him? Their conversation had ended and the demon boy walked away, thankfully the opposite way of me. I'm so baffled right now. What was he doing talking to Bubbles?

I finally got out from my hiding spot only to be nearly knocked back down by a by passing businessman. Luckily I maintained my balance, though it didn't help me from being pushed in the middle of the swarm of people. Now I was standing in the middle of the moving crowd like a sore thumb, so there is really no surprise that pigtails saw me.

She ran up to me, going through the crowd like it was none existent. "Hey, Butters," she chirped in her usual voice. "I didn't think that I would find you down here, but its super great that I did 'cause I wanted to talk to you," she threw out words like beans. I hardly caught what she was saying. I shook my head to get myself out from the daze.

"What did you want?" I asked 'cause really…were not even friends (I guess she thinks that we are.) and maintaining a casual conversation with her is hard when she's so up-beat all the time.

"You know today is Robin's birthday and she's throwing this party-" I cut her off before she could continue with her blabbing.

"No. No more parties. I've had enough of them. Who throws so many parties anyway?" I thought that school was for learning not partying. Though I've heard that students most of the time use their time in university for drinking and partying. Free from their parents and all.

Bubbles pouted. "Pwease, Buttercup. I want you to come with me. I'm afraid to go alone." She gave me the pleading puppy dog eyes. Gah! How I hate those! I wanted to tell her to go with another friend or even that demon boy, but I realized that it's probably gonna sound weird and mean. (I'm kind of trying to outgrow my mean phase here.)

"Why?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at her pleading eyes. If she continues this I might just say yes. I don't know what kind of sorcery is this, but it's throwing me off my plans.

"Because you're my friend." She pouted again while playing with the hem of her flowery printed dress.

"But we-" I stopped as soon as I noticed that she had tears in her eyes and a trembling lip. God, no! I don't want to see her crying. That'll just make a scene. I groaned. "Alright. I'll go to the stupid party with you. Just don't start crying."

Like a switch Bubbles was back to chirpy mode. "Yay! Now let's go get dressed," she exclaimed, took my arm and dragged me down the street. What happened to crying Bubbles just a moment ago? I inwardly gasped. She tricked me! I never thought she could do such a thing. I think I underestimated this girl.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She was walking so fast that I could barely keep up with her. I looked more like a lazy dog on a leash. How can someone be so excited only because of a birthday party? I'll never know.

"To my place. I'll dress you up like a doll. Last time you looked like you just had stepped out of bed. It's not appropriate to go to a party in sweats and a baggy t-shirt," she scolded me. I just chuckled in return. Last Friday when she dragged me to this other party I just threw on some gray sweats and a huge shirt. I didn't bother with anything else 'cause hey, I'm not trying to impress anyone.

"Just don't overdo it. I'm not trying to look like a Barbie on mating season." Bubbles chuckled at my obviously exaggerated sentence. I think she's pretty much aware what I will do to her if she turns me into a Barbie.

We ran like this for a few blocks, passed our university on the way as well, until we came to a stop in front of our apartment building. I never really thought about this, but I guess the reason why she wants to befriend me so much is because we live in the same building. I live on the second floor while she on the third.

Bubbles quickly opened the main entrance and then proceeded to drag me all the way up to the third floor. If I weren't as athletic as I am now I would probably be surprised by the amount of the energy she has.

Once we got into her apartment I could only stare in awe at how tidy and girly it was. I mean it is only one room and she managed to cover it all with stuffed animals and movie posters.

"You go check my closet choose anything you like. I have to quickly run to the bathroom," she exclaimed and disappeared in the bathroom that was left from the entrance.

I kept staring around the room like it was an alien planet. Even her kitchen has a pink colored blender. Who buys those things anyway? I stepped up to her dresser that was right beside her stuffed toy covered bed and skimmed over the few pictures she had put up there. I didn't see anything special in them except the fact that they all were about her – no family pictures, hey here's one with a friend. Plus the amount of cosmetics she had made me want to cringe.

Once I was done checking her dresser top I moved to her wardrobe. As soon as I opened it I was blinded from the bright colors it had in it. What have I gotten myself into?

"Hey, so see anything you like?" Bubbles asked, her excitement making me shudder. "We still have, like, only three hours to get ready, so choose quickly." Three hours! Bubbles started to rummage through her closet picking out all kinds of colored dresses, tops and skirts. This is going to be hell.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Bubbles asked anxiously.

We were already standing in front of the private house or should I say mansion that the party was held and I started to have second thoughts about this. I should probably run away from here. I already wasted three hours with her trying on her clothes. (Who knew that we're the same size, huh?) I ended up wearing my dark blue, faded jeans anyway, though it came with a promise that I'll put on makeup and wedges.

"No," I mumbled and crossed my arms on my chest. I hate also the fact that she made me wear her loose, blue halter top with a turtle neck. I swear I look like a porn model now. Okay maybe not exactly like that, but I feel like one. Bubbles at least managed to look more decent than me with her knee length dress with leaves on it and that little jacket.

"C'mon, Butters, don't be a party pooper. We'll have loads of fun, I promise." She giggled, grabbed my upper arm and dragged me towards the main entrance where practically everyone was greeted by the birthday girl herself. "Hey, Robin," Bubbles greeted the girl by hugging her and giving her the present we both chose out to buy for her.

"Thanks so much, Bubbles! I'm glad that you could make it to my party." Those two just made me roll my eyes. They sound like a bunch of parrots seeing who could yell louder. I must admit that the music coming from the house was pretty loud, but not that loud that we had to yell while standing on the porch. "I see that you brought a friend with you as well." She smiled at me. "My names Robin. I'm the birthday girl here."

"Buttercup," I simply replied.

I ignored the rest of their blabber and just entered the house. As soon as I put my foot on the doorstep I was met with drunk, horny people all around. I almost made a beeline back to my apartment, but Bubbles soon caught up with me. My plan faded as soon as it came. She hooked our arms together and led us in the living room where the heart of the party was at.

Did I mention that I hate parties? I guess I did, but it's never too late to remind myself that.

Bubbles unhooked our arms. "You go see if there's anything to drink at the refreshment bar. I need to find someone, 'kay?" Without waiting for me to reply, she wedged herself in the crowd and left me all alone standing in the door frame.

I got kicked back into reality when some drunk dude knocked me out of my place. "Hey!" I stumbled forward almost falling down on my face. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but when I turned back around he was already gone.

I threw some quiet profanities around before heading for the huge refreshment table. I took a glass of some beverage and sipped it. My annoyance was still pretty much visible. When I drank I nearly crushed the plastic cup in my hand.

"Aww…what did that poor cup did to you?" I heard someone speak from my left. If I hadn't partly already felt her sneak up on me I would have probably freak out and kick her. Good thing that I have well senses then…

"It's you!" It was the same red head that helped me with that awful misunderstanding. "Umm…thanks for the help back there." It's hard saying these things for me, but I am kind of grateful that some people still want to help me.

She smiled and got a cup of her own. "No problem. My name's Blossom by the way." The only difference in her appearance from earlier today was that she didn't have her red glasses on anymore, well that's the only one I noticed anyway. The lighting here is kind of dim.

"I'm Buttercup."

Suddenly her odd colored eyes light up. "We have really similar names." She laughed a bit at the realization. Huh? Now that I think about it I think we do.

"You know you aren't really as bad as I thought at first," she stated. I don't know how could she conclude it so fast like this, we did officially meet like only two minutes ago.

"What makes you think that?" I gave her my devil smirk, indicating that I'm all bad. On some levels I'm just plain crazy.

She gave a smirk of her own back at me. "I just know." She then started to rummage through her small black purse and pulled out a note. "Here's my number." I gave her an odd stare. Why would I need her number? "Just in case you need to ask me something or just talk, you know?" I think she knows something I don't and she isn't going to tell me either, that much I can tell.

"O-k-a-y," I dragged the word out suspiciously. "Don't tell me that you want me to give my phone number as well?"

"No need." She smiled, but then her face became rock hard serious. "I also wanted to warn you about your fri-"

Blossom's sentence got cut off as Bubbles suddenly jumped in front of us. "There you are, BC! I was looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed, not even paying attention to Blossom and her annoyed expression. Bubbles grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the dance floor. "C'mon I wanna have a dance with you before they announce the cake serving."

I looked back at Blossom only to see her pointing at the note I had in my left arm and mouthing for me not to lose it. I nodded and before we hit the swarm of people put it in my jeans' pocket.

Once we entered the crowd of people everything felt a lot more crammed and sweaty. I cringed as I saw a pair make out. God, some humans are just so disgusting. Bubbles was pulling me so forcefully through the crowd that for a moment I thought that she's going to dislocate my arm, until she suddenly lost her grip one me and I ran head on in a couple pressed against each other.

"Min you!" The guy shoved me away and I ended up pressed up against some guy's chest.

After being thrown around like a rag doll, my anger meter was full; I just wanted to get away from this place now. I was about to take a beeline out of this crowd, but the guy I got shoved against put his hands around me and stopped me from moving.

"Hey, Buttercup," he whispered. I wouldn't have caught it if I wouldn't have had my enhanced hearing. I know that voice.

"You!" I swiftly turned around to stand face to face with him. I was met with the same dark green eyes and his ever famous lopsided smile. Now that I knew that he was a demon I could practically feel his dark aura and see those evil devil horns. "Get away from me you stalker!" I tried shoving him off by pushing myself away from his chest, but he just made his hold on me stronger.

"I'm not a stalker," he stated, his face showing hurt.

"Yea, right! You follow me around. Heck, I don't even know your name!" I yelled, my rage starting to get the best of me. If he doesn't let me go I might just do something I will regret later.

"I'm Butch. And I don't think that I follow you around. I have better things to do."

I stepped on his foot and gave him a dead eye, when he didn't react. "Then why don't you just go do your better things and leave me alone?"

He smiled at me this time. "I can't. Someone asked me to look after you once you put yourself in danger."

"What?"

* * *

_So...was this chapter better than the previous ones or not? Right now I'm just trying to ease you guys into the story with some subplots. (Sorry about some of those odd parts with the characters as well. Some of the maybe look a bit too ooc at some parts.) And remember about my little note._

_Thanks for reading. Feedback is apreciated._


End file.
